Magnetic recording tape data cartridges have long been used for recording and playing back audio, video and/or computer data. Where magnetic tape systems are used for storing data from, or retrieving data for use with a computer, it is generally highly desirable that the system be capable of handling data at very high rates, which in turn requires that the tape cartridges be designed to handle high tape speeds, and rapid acceleration and deceleration. To endure such treatment, such tape cartridges have been provided with metal backplates to which moving parts of the tape cartridge such as the tape reels and means operatively engaging the drive means of the tape recorder/player, are mounted. The metal backplate, typically aluminum, provides dimensional stability to the cartridge to prevent it from warping or otherwise becoming damaged because of the large forces applied thereto during rapid acceleration and deceleration of the tape therein. The various components of the tape cartridge are individually attached to the backplate as opposed to being integrally formed with the backplate. Consequently, such tape cartridges are complicated and expensive to make since more parts and operations are required during the assembly process than would otherwise be required if the backplate could be formed from a moldable thermoplastic or thermosetting material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,255 to VonBehren discloses a magnetic tape cartridge of the kind to which the present invention pertains. Such tapes have been fabricated with aluminum backplates and a clear thermoplastic cover, and have associated with them many of the disadvantages relating to complicated and expensive assembly processes.